


Transformation

by ghaskan



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: This fanfic seeks to answer a simple, burning question: what if Munakata transformed into the Great Gozu for Juzo’s sake?





	

Juzo stepped into his room, prepared to go to bed after yet another tiresome day. However, before he could hit the hay, he had to complete his night’s most important ritual. From the depths of his underwear drawer he retrieved a picture of Munakata Kyousuke. Juzo sat down by his desk, held the picture under a lamp’s dim light, and gazed at his beloved for a long, long time. When his wristwatch signaled that it was midnight, Juzo woke up from the wonderland in his mind, placed the picture back in place, and went on to give his body some rest.

–

After months of separation, Munakata and Juzo stood face to face once more. Ever since Munakata had traveled overseas, Juzo had been eagerly waiting for this opportunity. He puffed out his chest, and let the cat out of the bag.

“Munakata, I have something I must tell you--”

“I know,” Mukata cut off his words like a sharp sword. “I appreciate your feelings, Sakakura. However, you do not deserve someone as full of platitudes as myself.”

“But I love you the way you are, Munakata!”

“You shouldn't. Worry not, however. I've found a suitable replacement.”

Munakata snapped his fingers, and then it happened. His body grew and grew, and his growth did not cease until he was extremely muscular and standing well above Juzo’s own impressive height. His face was covered by a cow’s head, and in place of a bowlcut he was now sporting a wild brown mane tied into a ponytail.

Juzo balled up his right fist and waved it in front of the stranger (who was quite the hunk, he had to admit). “Who are you, you fucker, and what did you do to Munakata?!”

The stranger stood unfazed with his arms crossed. The the cow's head's red eyes flashed after Juzo’s abrupt showcase of violence. “How rude. However, your behaviour is understandable. I am Great Gozu, and from today on I will be your boyfriend. Please take good care of me.”

“What the fuck?! Good try, cowman, but my heart belongs to Munakata.”

“Munaka is gone from this world. Although, in a sense, I am Munakata. His desire led to his transformation, and here I am.”

“T-transformation? That sounds fishy as hell.”

“Indeed. But it is the way things are.” Gozu wrapped his arm around Juzo’s waist. “Now, shall we go? I have made a reservation at a very reputable restaurant.”

“Tsk... Well, if you're what Munakata wished for me, I guess I ain't got a choice. We’re far away from the city, though. I don’t think we can get there in time for dinner.”

“That is not a problem.” Gozu waved his free hand in front of him to signal a motorbike. Juzo could swear the vehicle hadn’t been there before, but what the hell, he was in for a crazy ride already so might as well go all the way through.

Juzo sat behind Gozu, and they set off, their hair flowing alongside the wind since they weren’t wearing helmets. Juzo timidly put his arms around his unlawful partner’s torso.

“You can move in closer if you would like. I am your boyfriend, after all.”

Juzo’s heart leaped inside his chest at the mention of the word “boyfriend”, and seized the opportunity to lean his head against Juzo’s back. Unfortunately, the ride took what felt like a single instant, and Juzo had to give up his comfy headrest. However, something better awaited for him. As they walked to the restaurant, Gozu put his left hand around Juzo’s right, squeezing it gently.

When they arrived, Gozu went ahead and pulled out a chair. “Please, have a seat.” Juzo sat on it, mumbling his thanks, and his companion took the seat in front of him. The restaurant was very chic, their table decorated with a scarlet tablecloth topped by a jar of roses.

“What will you have for dinner, sirs?” asked a waiter dressed in a white tuxedo.

“I will have Kobe beef, if you please” Gozu said.

Juzo knew his rudeness was likely to show in such a place, so he tried to follow after Gozu. “Get me the same.”

“And please bring us a bottle of your finest wine.”

“Very well, sirs.” The waiter walked off.

“I’m sorry, Gozu… I probably look like a buffoon in this place.”

“Haha, you did just fine. As long as we avoid causing any trouble and pay up in the end, they will be happy to have us.”

“Heh, I guess you’re right.”

The food was superb, and so was the wine. By the time they left (after much insistence, Gozu paid it all, and still left behind a generous tip) Juzo was feeling tipsy. He sat on the motorbike behind Gozu once more, then asked, “Where're we goin’ next?”

Gozu’s voice carried the smile Juzo could not see under the mask, “To a place where dreams come true.”

Before Juzo knew it, they were inside a luxurious hotel room. Everything about it screamed romance, from the king-sized bed to the aromatic candles. The atmosphere was inebriating. As he was staring at every nook-and-cranny of the room, Gozu pushed him into the bed.

–

A sudden racket invaded Juzo’s ears. With a grunt, he faced the bedside table to his right, on top of which his phone was vibrating whilst the default alarm song played over and over again. Juzo smacked the snooze button (just five more minutes…) and looked to his left. That side of the bed was empty. What had happened during the night? His phone vibrated again. Juzo picked it up. It was a call from Munakata. Well, whatever the case, he would have his answer soon enough.


End file.
